The present invention generally relates to a floor mounted retention system for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a retention system which is removably secured to the floor of a vehicle having removable seats. The retention system is secured to the floor of the vehicle by utilizing the seat attachment locations provided in the floor of the vehicle.
Many motor vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles, mini-vans, and full size vans, provide seats that are removably attached to the floor of the vehicle. Such removable seats typically have a floor mounted retention system that enables the seat to be removed from the vehicle. Because of the removable nature of such seats, an operator of a vehicle may increase the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle by removal of the seat.
While removal of the seats increases the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle, it is nevertheless often inconvenient to transport certain items such as bicycles in which there is a preferred orientation for storing the item. For example, it is often desirable to store bicycles in an upright orientation so as to minimize the possibility of damage to the bicycle as well as to items surrounding the bicycle. In addition, storing a bicycle in an upright orientation maximizes the storage space in the area around the bicycle. While there are devices such as exterior racks that are capable of mounting bicycles, skis, and construction materials, these devices subject the cargo to inclement weather and an increased possibility of theft if the vehicle is left unattended.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a floor mounted retention system that may be removably secured to the attachment points that are used to secure a removable passenger seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a floor mounted bicycle retention system having rails that may be fixed in position or slidably extended outside of the vehicle passenger compartment while loading and unloading the bicycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a storage device removably attached to the floor of the vehicle for transporting construction materials such as tubing and wood planks.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electrified floor mounted retention system for conveniently supplying electrical power to vehicle accessories located in the rearward portion of the passenger compartment.
The present invention relates to a device for releasable mounting a vehicle accessory to the floor attachments of a motor vehicle having a floor panel and removable seats. The device includes an attachment mechanism adapted to releasably engage the floor attachments of the motor vehicle and a frame coupled to the attachment mechanism The frame is adapted for contacting the floor of the vehicle to steady the device and for mounting the vehicle accessory thereto.